


Dave's Cabin

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Lots of it, Multi, Sex, Sexual Tension, and i never got round to it, but here's some random sex, it was going to end up in an orgy, team vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets away for a weekend... what will they do to unwind with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a long time ago, back when I was hesitant about writing sex scenes, let alone _gay_ sex scenes... it's kind of adorable.

“Erin has allowed us three weeks’ stand-down.” Dave said proudly, strutting into Hotch’s office. “I think that calls for a celebration.”

“And how much do we owe her?” Hotch asked without looking up.

“A little dignity, but that’s all.” Dave replied, raising his eyebrows and waiting for Hotch to finally look up from the file he was working on. “Aaron? Come on, we haven’t had a break in god-knows how long, and when we finally get the chance you’re turning your nose up?”

Hotch sighed and rubbed his face. “I guess I’m just too tired to get that excited about anything.” He replied. “Not to mention the last of those three weeks, assuming they’re effective immediately, is going to be useless to me. Jack’s on school camp starting that Monday.”

“Well, yes, they’re immediate.” Dave replied, sounding sorry. “I’m inviting the rest of the team to the cabin for that last week, though; maybe you should come.”

“I don’t know...” Hotch replied. He didn’t mind spending time with _most_ of the team; in fact, he usually welcomed it. It was just that he really didn’t want to spend a whole week with an eager-to-please too-blonde cadet who...

“Seaver’s not invited.” Dave said quietly, guessing it was the reason for his friend’s hesitation. That and the fact that he liked to appear totally professional to everyone on the team. “JJ’s coming instead; she’s got a week of vacation time she can use to spend with us while Will takes Henry to New Orleans to visit his aunt and uncle.”

“Wouldn’t JJ be going with them?” Hotch frowned, sitting up. Dave smiled triumphantly; that was as close to a yes as he would be getting from Hotch.

“She would if they hadn’t broken up two months ago. It was all very amicable; Will’s a nice guy, they just wanted different things. Both of them are pitching in with Henry, and she’s perfectly happy, but this just gives her a little down time.”

Hotch hesitated for a few more moments and then sighed. “Oh, alright, then. But I want a definite way out of there; I need to be reachable if anything happens to Jack while he’s away.”

~*~

Come the last Monday of holidays, the team were all well-relaxed and ready for a week away from the city. JJ and Dave went by Reid’s place to pick him up; their official story was that Dave had picked her up on the way there. Not working together made it much easier to hide their relationship.

“Hi, guys.” Reid grinned, hopping in the back seat. He looked very pleased with himself, so after ten minutes’ driving, JJ twisted around in the passenger seat and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you look so smug, Spence?”

“It’s just that we’ve been waiting for a long time for Rossi to finally make a move...” he blushed, knowing Rossi could hear him.

Rossi spluttered, but JJ just started laughing. “Oh, god, Spence, I thought we’d have more than a few minutes before we were outed! How did you know?”

“I’d like to say your behaviour, but I actually heard Rossi on the phone to you just before he left work seventeen days ago. He said ‘goodnight Jen, I hope you sleep well, I love you sweetheart, I’ll be home by eight’.” He replied, reciting the words in the hurried way he always repeated peoples’ spoken words.

“And here I was thinking Hotch was the last one in the office that day.” Dave grumbled, and then looked in the rear-vision mirror. “Don’t tell the rest of them, yet. JJ and I have a bet going on the order they figure it out in. Needless to say, I’ve already lost money.”

“You bet against me?” Reid asked, sounding a little hurt but not really surprised.

“Only because he didn’t think you’d be that interested in the teams’ personal lives. You’re liable to notice anything around the office, but not be that interested in what goes on outside of it unless you’re with them.” JJ explained. Reid nodded; it made sense. “I bet _for_ you, though, because... well, something like this was bound to happen if Dave bet against you.”

Reid smiled as JJ giggled, and he sat back, opening his book and preparing for the car-ride.

“You reminded Prentiss and Garcia to bring something for the...”

“Yes, Dave.” JJ rolled her eyes and laughed, biting her lip. This week was going to be _very_ interesting.

~*~

By the time Dave arrived at Hotch’s apartment building, Emily, Derek, Penelope and Hotch were waiting outside, ready to pile into Hotch’s SUV and get going to the cabin.

“Finally, a week away from work, the city... _everything_!” Emily grinned, leaning into JJ’s window. “How’s it going with boy genius back there?”

“I’m reading Tolstoy.” He remarked, looking up. “I have Vonnegut in my bag as well...”

“That settles it. PG? Leave my bags in the car, I’m riding with Reid and stealing his books!” she grinned, stepping back and calling over to the group. Penelope gave her the thumbs up and she immediately jumped in and settled down, rifling through the book bag Reid shoved in her direction, already re-immersed in his own book.

“Baby boy, ride in the back seat with me.” Penelope pouted, knowing she’d have to drag him away from driving the car, even if it _did_ belong to Hotch.

Derek gave her a pained look that was nothing like the usual flirting, teasing looks he usually shot her. She was taken aback by how angry he looked before he schooled his features into a grin and nodded, climbing into the back seat with her.

“Come on, kids, get a move on!” JJ called out the window, waiting for the other car to get settled before they left for the two-hour drive to the cabin. They were planning to stop at a diner halfway, knowing that Derek and Penelope got hungry, and Reid could never stay in a car longer than one and a half hours before he felt sick.

Not to mention JJ and Emily needed to bathroom-break ever three-quarters of an hour.

Derek, Penelope and Hotch got into their car and pulled out of the driveway, tailing Dave’s car down the road to the highway.

~*~

After an hour of the silent treatment from Derek, even Hotch was beginning to notice the growing tension between the two of them. Sure, they hadn’t been hanging out a _lot_ outside of work, but that was mainly because they’d been so busy lately, and their main time outside of work was spent sleeping. This was strange, though.

Penelope had a sneaking suspicion that it was the one thing that was different between here and the office; well, two, really. One: that there were _no_ professional barriers between them, not to mention she’d broken up with Kevin, and so Derek didn’t really know how to act outside of her apartment, his apartment and the office. Two: since Rossi had admitted he had a Jacuzzi, she’d dressed for it. A bright red strappy bathing suit offset nicely by a relatively short purple and blue sarong and matching red wedge sandals.

She, for one, was getting more than sick of it already. As soon as they pulled up to the diner, she clamped a hand on his arm and dragged him around the side of the restaurant to amused looks from both Emily and JJ.

“What?” he growled.

“What’s your problem?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest. “You haven’t said a civil word to me since you and Hotch picked me up. Now what’s going on?”

“My problem?” he asked, scowling and looking at her like it should be obvious. “I’ll tell you my problem, _Baby Girl_.” She flinched at the harsh tone. “My _problem_ is the way you talk to me, the way you look at me, the way your eyes light up when you get excited, the way you smile, the way you goddamn _walk_ , Penelope, that’s my problem.”

“Did... did I do something?” she asked tearfully, worried about his tone. She’d never seen him this wound up before... at her, anyway.

“Yeah, Penelope, you did plenty.” He replied, his whole demeanour softening as he realised that he was scaring her. “You can change my mood on the worst day of my life just by _seeing_ you... you make me feel stronger when I’m at my worst, just by... tapping me on the shoulder.”

“D...” she said, lip quivering. Now she _knew_ she’d never seen this much emotion in him.

“Seeing you in the goddamn bathing suit made me wish I could just drag you back into that apartment of yours, but instead I was stuck in the car with Hotch in the front seat, and all I could do was think about _everything_ about you, because you’re all I _ever_ think about, baby.”

“Derek, don’t do this to me.” She said quietly, thinking to herself that this could just be more of his usual banter, but knowing that it wasn’t.

“I love you, Penelope.” He said tenderly, in the same tone he’d always said it. “I love that I don’t understand you _at all_... I even love the way you get mad at me...”

“Only when you do something stupid.” She huffed.

“Just... _please_ think about it, okay, baby girl?” he said, looking worried again. All she could do was nod before he loped back around to where the rest of the team was, leaving her to follow him, shell-shocked at what she’d just seen.

“Hey, what happened?” Emily asked, pulling her to one side when she got into the diner.

“Derek... uh...”

“What’s the matter?” JJ asked, obviously worried.

She looked up at the two of them and grinned. “He’s just having a bit of a rough time at the moment, needed a little loving from his favourite girl genius, right, Hot Stuff?”

He just looked over to her and quirked an eyebrow, making her purse her lips. Emily and JJ dropped it, but both knew that there was something else going on.

~*~

“Switch it up! Sorry boys, but we’re ready for a girls’ trip.” Emily announced once everyone had finished their meals. Dave and Derek both groaned, shooting dirty looks at Reid, who pretended not to notice. “Don’t be mean!” she continued, swatting Derek on the arm while Rossi got a firm thump from JJ. “Reid’s just been sitting quietly in the back seat with his book.”

He shot her a grateful glance and she smiled back.

“So that means I’ll be driving Dave’s car while Dave drives Hotch’s SUV the rest of the way.” JJ organised. Everyone was so used to accepting travel arrangements from her that they were all in the cars before any of the men had a chance to protest.

“ _So_ , Penelope, what was all that with Derek about?” Emily asked as soon as JJ had the keys in the ignition. Penelope groaned, but knew she wouldn’t be able to get out of answering.

“Well, he was being pissy at me the whole way to the diner, so I pulled him aside to ask what was going on, and...”

“And what?” JJ asked, eyes sparkling.

“He said all this sweet stuff and it was cute and _shut up Jennifer Jareau or I will kill you_!” she huffed as JJ started laughing.

“No, come on!” Emily giggled. “Tell us what he said!”

“Nothing.” Penelope shrugged, blushing bright red. Emily twisted in her seat and grinned.

“Oh, don’t give us that, Penelope Garcia. We’re profilers. We know it’s not _nothing_.” Emily pushed, wriggling her eyebrows.

“He just... wanted to let me know that he valued our friendship.” Penelope managed after a few moments. With a knowing smile, Emily turned back around. Penelope noticed and gave a small smile in spite of herself. “Don’t go thinking it’s something it’s not!”

~*~

“Hotch...”

They’d arrived at the cabin (more like _mansion_ ) by nine the previous evening, but they were all exhausted and decided that it was best to bunk down for the night and start setting up for camping and whatever else they wanted to do for the rest of the week. They’d been lazy that day and hadn’t done much, all of them ending up in bed by ten. Emily hadn’t been able to sleep, and when she got up to look out the window, she’d noticed someone downstairs on the deck.

She’d gone downstairs to check if whoever was down there was alright and was surprised to see that Hotch was sitting on the deck by the pool, his head in his hands.

He looked up sharply. “Prentiss.”

She sat down next him quietly. “Couldn’t sleep?”

He didn’t say anything, just kept staring out over the water. She had a distinct feeling that he was beating himself up _again_ for everything his family and the team had been through in the last few years. No amount of reassurance had stopped him from doing so.

She was quiet, too. She knew that if he wanted to talk, this was probably the only moment where he’d been caught vulnerable enough to share. Then again, that same vulnerability could make him clam up even more if he thought of it as a weakness.

Several minutes passed, and the silence only got deeper.

“Jack keeps asking about her. And about you.” Hotch sighed eventually, not moving to look at her. They both knew that if he did, he’d break down. “I don’t know what to tell him.”

Emily choked up; no-one else on the team knew of her and Hotch’s failed attempt at a relationship almost a year ago. He’d needed comfort after Haley, and Jack had needed a mother figure. It had only lasted several weeks, though, before he began to shut her out again.

Neither of them had been able to continue the way they were.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” He whispered, almost to himself. She cocked her head and waited for anything else that might come. “I don’t know how to be... content.”

“I love Jack, Hotch, and I still love you.” She said quietly, knowing that now was the perfect, probably the only, time to get her feelings out. “You don’t have to be alone. You have the team. You have Jack. And you have _me_.”

He looked up at her, and she saw the same loving, scared, passionate look she used to see in him. All she wanted to do was hold him, but abruptly he stood up and nodded. “Night, Prentiss.” He muttered, heading back inside.

She took a shaky breath and bit her lip. Just when she thought she was making progress with him, he went and shut her out again, just like he always did.

She made her way back upstairs and was about to re-enter her bedroom when she heard a door open and close down the hall. She looked up to see Dave looking at her curiously.

“I heard the downstairs door.” He said quietly, coming a little closer, surprised at how upset she seemed. “Are you alright?”

She nodded and tried to smile, but realised as soon as she had that it was useless. “I’ll be fine; I just need a good sleep.”

“Are you sure? You hide your emotions well, Emily, but Aaron doesn’t; not as well as he thinks. What upset you so much while you were downstairs with him?” Dave asked, knowing he was prying. It was none of his business, but he _cared_ about Emily, more than he would admit.

She hesitated, her hand on the door. For a moment, she considered telling him, but then she realised that it would stir up more trouble than it was worth. She changed her mind again when Dave’s hand landed on her forearm and she looked up into concerned eyes.

“Tell me.”

She bit her lip and looked around. “In the hallway? Come in and sit down.” She said quietly, knowing _exactly_ what it would lead to. Probably the exact same thing it had led to last time she’d tried to make a confession to him about her feelings for their Unit Chief. A cathartic night in bed followed by a casual denial of anything that had happened.

He followed her inside and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her pace.

“I shouldn’t tell you this; no-one knows.” She said immediately, turning to face him. “A year ago, Hotch and I tried our hand at a relationship. It went fine for a while, but he started pulling back, and eventually all I could see was my boss, and I couldn’t deal with that. He stopped talking to me, stopped touching me... even limited my time with Jack, as though I didn’t matter.”

Dave was disappointed in his friend’s behaviour, but not surprised; he suspected it was around that time that Aaron had started confessing that he didn’t know how to protect the people he loved, and that the best thing he could do was leave them alone.

“Of course, it ended, and when I saw him downstairs looking so sad... I went down, and for a few moments, he opened up, but then he seemed to realise _who_ he was talking to, and he just clammed back up and came back up here. I’m not enough for him, Dave, I’m nothing like Hayley, and I think that’s what he’s looking for...”

“Sweetheart...” he murmured, standing and folding his arms around her as she started to cry. “Come on. This vacation is supposed to be _fun_. Let Aaron be as stubborn as he wants...”

“He’s not being stubborn, Dave, he just doesn’t want me.” She replied, looking up at him hopefully and seeing what she missed seeing in Hotch; the desire lurking just beneath the surface. “You remember what happened last time?”

“Remember?” he chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “Hell, I think my bedposts still have scratches.”

He leant down and pressed his lips lightly to hers, the kiss deepening quickly. He pushed her back towards the bed, breaking the kiss when her knees hit it to give her time to climb on and throw her tank-top to the side of the bed.

He smirked and quickly shed his t-shirt and boxers.

“My, my.” She said breathily, cocking an eyebrow. “Isn’t _someone_ eager?”

“Aren’t I always?” he retorted, climbing on after her and taking a dusky pink nipple into his mouth at the same time as he slid a hand into her shorts.

He smirked against her skin as he heard her shaky intake of breath; she was losing control. This was one time he might have her screaming.

“God, Dave, stop messing around...” she moaned, eliciting a growl from him as she ran her hands down his sides.

“I thought that was the point...” he managed, biting her neck just hard enough to make her gasp. His fingers entered her and she arched her back.

“Dave, _please_!” she moaned, moving her hands off his hips and wriggling slightly, kicking her shorts off. “Come here...”

He moved up a little further and kissed her again, his fingers still inside her, searching for _that_ spot that he knew...

“Oh, _God_ , Dave!” she moaned, knowing she was too loud and pulling his head back down to distract her while she rode out her first climax. “This is...”

“Shh.” He hissed against her skin, removed his fingers. He felt her hands move down, reaching, and he only just managed to hold himself back as they found their target.

“It’s been too long, just _do it_ , Dave!” she begged, stroking him gently.

“You’re the boss.” He quipped, smirking and pushing into her, enjoying the way she rolled her back underneath him and groaned. “God, Emily, you’re so _tight_... how long has it been?” he hissed, pushing in slowly so he wouldn’t hurt her. It was hard to keep his control when she wrapped her legs around him and moaned.

“Too long.” She replied breathily, breathing deeply and getting used to the feeling of fullness; she hadn’t realised how much she’d missed this. She looked up and smiled, kissing him again. “I’m fine, Dave...”

“Good.” He murmured, trailing his lips down to her neck as he started thrusting in and out, one hand dipping down to find the sensitive nub.

“Oh, _God_ , DAVE!”

~*~

Penelope sighed. _Another_ knock at her door. First JJ, talking about Derek, then Emily had come in. What now? _Hotch_?

“What is it?” she growled, throwing the door open and giving her best scowl to whoever stood on the other side. She blushed when she saw Derek. “Oh, uh... hey.”

“Going to invite me in, sweet cheeks?” he grinned. She chuckled and stood aside, allowing him entrance. He laughed as he looked around.

“You manage to make _everywhere_ you go exactly like you, don’t you?” he said fondly, looking at the colourful quilt and the several unique ornaments around the room.

“I don’t know what on earth you are talking about, Agent Morgan.” She teased, jumping onto the bed and patting the space beside her. “Come on, there’s a Bourne marathon on Sky Movies.”

“Baby Girl, you know that’s not why I’m here.” He said quietly, raising his eyebrows. She folded her arms, pursed her lips and looked at him expectantly. He smiled to himself. “Baby, everything I said at the diner was true. I don’t want to wait around for you anymore, because that’s all I’ve been doing ever since I met you... I don’t know what else to say.”

“Derek, you think I’m the kind of girl that’s going to jump into bed with her player best friend just because he’s said the same thing he’s said a thousand times before?” she asked crossly.

“What? That you’re special? That you’re my angel? That I love you?” he asked, not knowing what the problem was.

“Yes, Derek! We’re best friends; I’ve been hearing all that for years!” she replied angrily, getting off the bed. “What makes this different?”

“Have I ever told you how much I _want_ you then?” he growled. She took a step back at the intensity in his voice and watched as he stepped closer. He almost looked like he was _hunting_ her. “What about that you’re the _only_ thing on my mind when I’m alone at night?”

She gasped and her back hit the wall. He took another step closer. His hands landed on either side of her head and he leant down so his breath tickled her ear.

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He whispered in her ear. She knew she was breathing shallowly and rapidly and that he’d know _exactly_ what effect he had on her. “You think you’re the only one that gets flustered when we’re this close? I’m just better at lying.”

He looked down at her; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed, and he’d bet anything that she didn’t know she moaned slightly when he said his last sentence. He pressed his body against hers and her eyes flew open, looking up at him. In them he saw a little confusion, and a little anxiousness, but mostly _trust_.

“God, Baby Girl, you _know_ how hard you make me?” he growled, pushing his hips into her for emphasis and making her squeak when she felt his erection through his jeans. “Do you know that when I _touch myself_ I imagine your voice?”

“Derek...” she managed, still unsure of what was going on.

“Do you know what was going through my mind when you decided you had to have a _popsicle_ back at the diner?” he asked, pressing into her again and running his thumb along her lower lip. Suddenly, she seemed to be convinced and her eyes flashed.

Before he registered what was going on, his thumb was in her mouth, being bitten gently before her tongue swirled around it, sucked it lightly and then she pulled her head back to let it fall out and rest on her chin. “What took you so long, handsome?”

Suddenly, his lips were on hers in such a frenzy that, even though the bed was only a few feet away from them, they both knew they wouldn’t get that far. His hands travelled down to her bottom, pulling her onto him. One dipped under her short nightdress, and she felt him growl when he realised she wasn’t wearing anything under it.

“Naughty girl.” He smirked, pulling away and attaching his mouth to her neck.

“What are you going to do about it? Spank me?” she panted, moaning as his fingers entered her and pumped a few times.

“Damn, Garcia...” he panted, kissing her again. He felt her rubbing him through his jeans, but he’d been so ready for this all day that it was all he could do not to come then and there. “Baby, stop a minute... I’ve been... oh, _god_...”

Suddenly, his jeans were around his knees, along with his boxers, and he was in her hand as she slowly rubbed him.

“Baby, I can’t...”

“Neither can I.” She panted, groaning and letting her head fall back as he hoisted one leg up around his waist and plunged into her. She felt her head smack against the wall, but all she could focus on was what he was _doing_ to her with his fingers...

“Oh, _Derek_!” she moaned against his neck, feeling herself tense up. He felt her stiffen around him and bury her face in his neck, muffling her whimpers and moans.

With a guttural moan, he shook and emptied into her, both of them sagging slightly and panting for a few moments.

“Wow.” Penelope said after a few moments, lifting her head off his shoulder and smiling at him, looking beyond happy. “Now _that_ was a good...”

“Don’t even say it, baby girl.” He laughed, still slightly out of breath. Her eyes widened as she felt him twitch inside of her. “I’ve been waiting so long, just once isn’t going to cut it.”

“Well. Let’s move this party somewhere a little more comfortable.” She winked.

~*~

“Morning.” Emily muttered, stumbling into the kitchen for coffee. She froze and turned to look at Penelope who had an identical look on her face. “You _didn’t_!”

“Me? What about you?” Penelope squealed, her eyes wide. She grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her upstairs, changing direction last-minute when she remembered Derek was still in her room. She charged into Emily’s room and sat on the bed. “ _Details_ , girl!”

“No, we have been _waiting_ for you two to get your shit together for years. You first.” Emily smiled widely and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Em, are you decent?” JJ knocked and came in anyway, raising an eyebrow at Penelope’s presence and pose. “What’s going on in here?”

“Comparing notes.” Emily grinned, nodding at Penelope. “Someone got some last night!”

“Last night? But... _oh my god_!” JJ squealed excitedly. “You two _finally_ got it right?”

“We just had a good chat. Hey, what about wonder-woman and boss-man?” Penelope pursed her lips. JJ smiled softly and shook her head.

“Emily may have gotten some last night, but it wasn’t Hotch. I heard him go back into his room, and as much as he might deny it, the man snores.” JJ replied, turning an accusing eye towards Emily. “I think I know which tall, dark and handsome member of our team Emily spent the night with.”

“Well... he saw how upset I was about Hotch, and he came in to _talk_ , and... yeah...” Emily blushed, grinning at the other two.

JJ grinned and rolled her eyes, hiding what was going on in her head. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t _really_ mind; she knew that Dave and Emily had history, albeit brief, and she knew that Emily had needed someone last night. She just wished that he’d have told her what was going on so that she didn’t have to hear it from someone else.

She made her excuses and left the room, bumping into Reid.

“Did I hear correctly?” he asked, frowning deeply. He looked utterly confused. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Spence. I know he loves me. That was just... comfort. I’m kind of mad he didn’t ask first, but I’ll have a chat to him about it.” She smiled softly and cocked her head slightly before she started feeling mischievous. She leaned in a little further. “After all, Dave’s not the only one who thinks Emily is _incredibly_ hot...”

She laughed at the look on Reid’s face and continued down the hall.

Reid shook his head and headed downstairs, unable to believe half the stuff he’d just heard. First, Emily had wanted Hotch, who’d rejected her, and then she’d slept with her friend’s boyfriend for _comfort_? No wonder he didn’t date.

“Hotch!” he squeaked when he wandered into the kitchen for coffee. His first instinct was to _get the hell out of there_ while he had the chance.

“Reid.” Hotch nodded, leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee, obviously lost in thought. He gave the younger profiler a strange look. “Are you alright?”

“I, just... um... coffee.” Reid said weakly, trying his hardest not to panic.

“Are you alright?” Hotch asked, starting to frown. Reid blew all the air he had in his lungs out his nose.

“No, Hotch, I’m in a very awkward position, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t ask me anymore about it, alright?”

Hotch was almost stunned enough at Reid’s assertiveness to let it slide. Almost. “I’m sorry, Reid, but how have I put you in an uncomfortable position?”

He shook his head firmly. “I don’t think either JJ or Emily would appreciate me coming straight downstairs and telling you.”

“Ah, Emily.” Hotch said, his face darkening. Reid started to panic again.

“No, it’s not necessarily...”

Reid didn’t even get half his sentence out before Hotch brushed past him, obviously on his way upstairs. Hotch heard muffled shouting coming from Dave’s room. Confused, he headed to Emily’s, where Emily was sitting, looking shell-shocked.

“This is all your fault!” Emily hissed, face twisting when she saw Hotch.

“What did I do?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“If you weren’t so damn stubborn, I never would have fucked Rossi, and then JJ wouldn’t have been upset about him cheating on her!” she scowled, letting him process all the information she’d just dumped on him.

“JJ and Dave... not important.” He brushed that aside. “You _fucked_ him?”

“Hey, _he_ was actually interested in how I felt.” She bit out, narrowing her eyes even further. He strode over to her. Before he got to the bed, she stood, so that they were facing each other, barely an inch between them.

“You do not _fuck_ other men.” He growled. “You listen to me. You are _mine_. I was an ass last night, sure, but I was tired and upset. You do _not_ take that as permission to go fucking my friends when you know full well that _you belong to me_.”

She would have called him a misogynist pig... but she was too busy panting as he made his little speech. Sure she’d _loved_ being with Dave, but there was something about Hotch that, even when they were at work, could get her lusting after him with a single look.

“Hotch, you can’t...”

“I didn’t push you away. We had a few moments downstairs, and I was planning to talk to you. But _you_...” he smirked as he saw her reaction to him, trailing his hand lightly down to her hip. “Just couldn’t wait for me.”

“So, what?” she asked, managing to clear her head for a few minutes. “It took another guy _fucking_ me for you to realise what you wanted?”

“Didn’t it take another guy fucking _you_ to realise what _you_ wanted?” he growled in her ear. She almost fell onto the bed when he stepped away, smirked at her and waved his fingers. “I’ll see you later, Prentiss.”

She let her mouth drop open, unable to say anything as she watched him leave after getting her all worked up like that. She narrowed her eyes. He was going to _get_ it.

~*~

Derek wandered around aimlessly, looking for everyone. After the previous night, which he remembered _in full detail_ with a smirk, he’d slept in and missed everyone. He heard someone singing softly and the kitchen and grinned.

He walked in and saw Penelope swaying softly over a pot of what looked like it could be lunch, singing quietly to herself. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump and then giggle.

“Hey, hot stuff. Busy night?” she teased.

“You have no idea.” He growled, pulling her even closer and gently kissing her neck.

“You know we’re not alone here, don’t you?” she asked, sounding highly amused. That is, until he rocked his hips against her and she _felt_ just how insistent he was going to be.

“Oh, I know. I just don’t care.” He replied, still dragging his lips over her neck. She giggled again, and bit her lip. She knew he had _no_ idea of how much he was turning her on, or he wouldn’t have this much self-control. She shifted the pot to a cold element and switched the stove off.

Turning into him, she looked up and smirked. “I have three things to tell you, Derek Morgan.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. One, you’re _very_ persistent.” He smirked at that. “Two, stop what you’re doing unless you want me to jump your bones _right here_. And three...” she leant up and whispered the last one; “I’m dripping wet for you, baby, and I’m not wearing any panties.”

“For fuck’s sake, Penelope.” He groaned, his hands immediately dropping down to her ass, rubbing up and down over her skirt to confirm what she’d just said. Unable to stop himself, he squeezed her ass hard, making her moan. “You can’t say things like that when we’re not alone.”

“Dave and JJ are upstairs, Reid and Emily went off to explore and Hotch went out to brood; he won’t be back for a while. I’m thinking we have enough time for a quickie right here.” She gasped as his hands continued to knead her, pushing her further and further into his erection.

“Damn, girl, you can _never_ do this to me again.” He chuckled, sounding slightly strangled, before lowering his head and kissing her as hard as he could. Immediately, one arm went around her waist to hold her up while the other dipped underneath her skirt, heading straight for her centre.

“Oh, _god_ , Derek!” she moaned, letting her head fall back as his fingers plunged into her. He knew exactly how hard and how fast to move his hand so that she was left panting after only a few minutes of the teasing.

She managed to bring her head back up to rest it on Derek’s shoulder. That’s when she saw the person standing in the doorway. With Derek’s fingers doing unspeakable things to her, she couldn’t do anymore than squeak in surprise, and then let out a lengthy moan as his fingers moved a little deeper, oblivious to their audience.

Penelope looked carefully at JJ; she was flushed and embarrassed, but she wasn’t moving either. In fact, the hand resting on her lower stomach, the flush on her cheeks and the darkening of her eyes indicated that she was anything but disgusted by the display.

“D, you’ve got to...” Penelope panted, unable to finish her sentence. She sent a lazy smile towards JJ and gave up trying to tell him.

JJ’s eyes widened at Penelope’s expression, but she still didn’t move. Suddenly, Penelope buckled forwards and bit Derek’s chest, the moan still managing to make itself known as she shook in his arms.

“That good, huh, babe?” he grinned, brushed her skirt back down. She handed him a tea-towel, which he quickly wiped his hand on, and then she leaned up and whispered something. He spun around to see JJ still standing and watching them.

“What the hell, JJ?” he asked, frowning. “You could have _said_ something!”

“Don’t be so mean, baby boy.” Penelope admonished gently, hurrying over to JJ before she had the chance to mutter an apology and leave, like she knew she would. “Can’t you see how flushed the poor thing is?”

Derek let his mouth drop open as Penelope slid behind JJ and held her around the waist. Penelope could almost _feel_ JJ’s smirk; the reason she hadn’t turned and run the moment she’d walked in, as she would have if it had been strangers, was because it wasn’t the first time she’d seen Penelope in a similar situation.

“Same safe words?” JJ murmured to her. Penelope brushed her lips over JJ’s neck and smiled.

“Of course, sugar.” She grinned, looking up to see Derek in a state of both uncertainty and arousal. “So, Derek… did I ever tell you _exactly_ how us girls used to unwind after a bad day at work? Especially those days when you boys did something _particularly_ sexy and we just couldn’t get you off our minds…”

“No, you didn’t.” he replied, deciding to play it cool. He leant back against the counter, folded his arms across his chest and adopted his trademark smirk. “Please, elaborate.”

“Well, my love…” Penelope pursed, letting her hands run up JJ’s body. “Sometimes all that teasing and flirting got a little too much for me.”

“Honestly, Derek, sometimes she was wound so tight she could hardly _talk_.” JJ told him, her voice throaty. “One time it took me and Emily _all night_ to work it all out.”

Penelope grinned at the look on Derek’s face. He was obviously trying to stay in control… and it obviously wasn’t working.

“All _three_ of you?” he asked weakly, looking at them in shock. “What… what about…”

“Will?” JJ grinned, winking at Derek as his girlfriend’s hands started travelling. “He didn’t know about any of it. Who’d be suspicious of a girl’s night?”

“I sure as hell will be from now on.” He replied, focussing on what Penelope was doing. When Penelope realised she had his attention, she turned JJ and pressed her against the bench, the two of them kissing gently for a few moments.

“You don’t mind, do you, sugar?” Penelope smirked, pulling away for a moment. She didn’t get an answer; from the glazed look in Derek’s eyes, she was pretty sure she had permission.

“You know… _oh_ … what’s interesting?” JJ said dreamily, leaning back against the bench further as Penelope’s mouth moved down her neck. “Out of everyone on the team, PG and I have the most useful skills.”

“How’s that?” Derek managed.

“Because she uses her mouth for a living, and I use my fingers.” Penelope winked before unbuttoning JJ’s shirt and continuing. Derek heard her giggle and watched her pull JJ’s phone out of her jeans. “It’s lover-boy.”

“Damn, give it here…” JJ rolled her eyes and snatched the phone off Penelope, answering it immediately. Penelope smirked and dipped her head down to JJ’s chest, latching onto a stiff nipple through the thin lace of her bra.

“Hi, Dave… I know… _oh_ , wow… no, I’m… uh… _fine_ …” she managed; none of her concentration was on what Dave was saying. “Oh, god… Dave, I’m busy, look after it yourself.”

“What did he want?” Penelope asked, letting her lips drag back up to JJ’s throat as she started to unbutton her friend’s jeans.

“He wanted me back upstairs in bed.” She replied, laughing slightly.

“Doesn’t sound like a half-bad idea.” Penelope winked, shaking her ass at Derek. A few moments later the phone went off again.

“ _What_?” JJ snapped. “I… uh… I _know_ , Dave…”

Penelope winked at Derek and snuck her fingers into JJ’s waistband, making her gasp and drop the phone. After a few more pants and moans from JJ, Penelope took pity on Dave and leant down to end the call.

“JJ? JJ, _answer me_ , god damn it!” she heard shouting from the phone and grinned.

It was going to be a _very_ interesting vacation.


End file.
